Menace
Menace is a boss in the Castlevania series. He is a humongous amalgamation of powerful demons. He first appeared as the final boss of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, as well as its mobile version. He later appeared as the main boss of Chapter 3 in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Description Menace was created when both Celia Fortner and Dmitrii Blinov traveled to the Abyss in order for Dmitrii to fully round out his copied version of Power of Dominance that he had emulated after being inside of Soma's soul. This was to match Soma's level and make him viable for candidacy to be the new Dark Lord. Upon entering the central chamber of the Abyss, Soma quickly found that Dmitrii had acquired the soul of a powerful demon to use at his disposal, and had also sacrificed Celia in order to acquire even more power. Before Dmitrii had the chance to test his new found abilities, however, the truth was revealed: because what he had was nothing more than a copy of the true Power of Dominance, Dmitrii was unable to properly contain the monster souls he had collected and they all slowly merged together within him, ultimately forming a single soul with the power of all those monsters combined, an entity known as Menace. Unable to contain such power, Dmitrii died in agony as Menace emerged from within him, causing Dmitrii's body to violently explode in the process. Once defeated, Menace broke down into his base components of evil souls and attempted to merge with Soma, nearly overpowering him and driving him insane with the powers of the Dark Lord. Only once he was able to focus his mind thinking of Mina, was he able to turn the tables on the assault of darkness that threatened to consume him. Appearances ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Menace moves and attacks much like the other golem style enemies found throughout the game, although being far bigger and posing an even greater threat. It has three human-like heads which act as his weak spots: #One head protruding from his chest, which must be destroyed in the first phase of the fight. This head probably represents Celia. #A second head placed on his knee. This head probably represents Dario. #And a third head encompassed within the mouth of a larger skull. This head probably represents Dmitrii. First phase While in his first phase, Menace leans over in a kneeling position, with Soma right underneath him. He primarily utilizes several spiked objects that either protrude out of his body or from the floor. These spikes jut out from their hiding position, following an attack made by the main head, which is a colored mist which can cause Poison status and do massive damage. Second phase Menace eventually stands upright, and possesses motions similarly to most golem-style enemies in this mode. He will move back and forth, and occasionally jab or do an uppercut when he is close to Soma. Menace also uses his very large size as a form of attack, as coming into contact with him can cause a great deal of damage to the player. If the player gets too careless, he can end up being juggled by the abomination's feet, resulting in instant death almost every time. One additional maneuver he has is to consistently spawn leech-like creatures from behind himself. These nuisances float toward the player, stop to bare their fangs, and continue floating until contact is made. They can do a considerable amount of damage and one can become easily overwhelmed by an entire swarm of the creatures. Strategy Menace has a weak point in the head on his chest in his first phase (when he's hunched over Soma) which must be destroyed before the second phase begins. When Menace fully stands up, the beast reveals two new weak points in the form of red faces, one attached to his left knee and the other stationed in his giant maw. Both must be destroyed in order to defeat him. Recommended weapons to fight Menace are the Valmanway (first phase and knee face), Gungner (first phase and knee face), Death Scythe, and the Claimh Solais. It should be noted that, since Menace is weak against Holy attacks, the Claimh Solais does more damage than the Death Scythe, arguably making the holy sword the best weapon against this monster. Recommended souls are any bullet souls available to the player. Guardian souls cannot lock-on to the faces in the second phase; however, they will help defeat the leeches Menace spawns (Death's soul, Death Scythe, may be really helpful here). Other souls recommended are those from Erinys, Great Axe Armor, Flame Demon, Abaddon and Malachi. Players looking to increase their survivability here may also find the Arc Demon soul useful, as most of Menace's attacks possess the Dark attribute. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Menace appears as the boss of Chapter 3: The End of Chaos. His first phase from ''Dawn of Sorrow is not confronted this time; instead, Menace lies dormant until struck. Once damage has been taken, Menace awakens and battles as he did in the second phase, possessing his original attacks, as well as a kick and being able to jump. Instead of taking out all of his heads in order to destroy him, the player(s) must destroy two. His theme is Piercing Battle Fury. In this game, he also appears to be increased in size compared to his prior appearance, and retains the chest-head from the first phase unlike in Dawn of Sorrow. Item Data Gallery Dmitriiexplode.png|'Menaces birth in ''Dawn of Sorrow DOS-MenaceF.png|'Menaces first form from ''Dawn of Sorrow DOS-Menace.png|'Menaces second form from ''Dawn of Sorrow DOSmobile-Menace.png|'Menace' from Dawn of Sorrow (mobile) HD-Menace.jpg|'Menace' from Harmony of Despair HD 1koma 05.jpg|'Menace' in the official Koma comic strips Trivia *The three heads appearing on Menace may represent Celia (first phase), Dario (knee head), and Dmitrii (upper head). *Menace is fought in a room similar in appearance to that of Legion's in previous titles - a place filled with thousands of bodies and an eerie light in the middle. *The small flying leeches that spawn during Menace's second phase resemble the titular monsters from Stephen King's 1990 novel, The Langoliers. es:Menace de:Menace Category:Demons Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Bosses